Una familia singular
by ZhadYen01
Summary: Aquel domingo familiar estaba destinado a ser perfecto con la llegada de su hija, pero las cosas las hicieron mal desde la noche anterior. [One-shot] "Este fic es para el concurso Cuéntame una Historia de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español."


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece sino al gran Akira Toriyama. ¡Gracias por regalarnos una infancia tan alegre!_

* * *

¡Ah! Que reconfortante era acostarse para dormir pensando que el día siguiente sería domingo, que podían levantarse tarde ya que no tenían obligaciones pendientes –o eso creían en ese momento-, ideando pasar el día en familia.

Sí, era perfecto pensarlo.

-Parece que te estoy aburriendo –dijo la mujer de ojos azules cuando era cerca de la una de la mañana, mientras los dos se abrazaban en el lecho y notó que él había disimulado un bostezo-lo mejor será que descanses.

¡Maldición!

Gohan se movió de pronto, ahora sí que había arruinado la situación. Él sabe mejor que nadie que Videl había tenido un dia muy complicado, no sólo se había encargado de las tareas del hogar sino que también se tomó el tiempo de ir a ayudar a su suegra para algunos preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de los Briefs –la cual, de paso, tuvo que cuidar por la tarde- y, al regresar a casa, se cercioró de que Pan haya cumplido con sus obligaciones...

En fin.

-No me aburrías –se acercó poco a poco a ella-,en realidad estaba pensando en ti. Parece ser que tienes fiebre y no ayudó en lo absoluto el té que hice para ti –se detuvo ante la risita de ella-. Bueno el agua caliente... soy un fiasco en la cocina, ¿eh?

Pero Videl se ruborizó poniendose más roja –sí todavía mas- al sentir "algo" en su marido.

-No me importa –mencionó con sinceridad- en este momento... me siento cansada, quiero dormir pero me parece que tú no tienes ni un poco de sueño... ¿me equivoco?

-Videl, soy tu marido, no una máquina de guerra que te pasaría encima sólo por saciar mis pasiones. _Eres la luz que ilumina mis tardes oscuras, mi brisa de verano, la mujer que me convirtió en el cursi que soy hoy_ –contestó decidido mientas pasaba su nudillos en la mejilla femenina-. Por mi no te preocupes, ve a dormir –besa su frente.

-Eres muy dulce conmigo. _Eres lo que más amo en este mundo...y más allá de él. Mi príncipe adorado, te amo._

Fue lo último que le dijo, porque apenas lo abrazó se quedó dormida, como si un rayo le hubiese caído en la cabeza. Gohan fue quien suspiró, porque lo quisiera o no a él le iba a costar mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño.

Prontamente se encontró perdido entre la mujer que dormía en sus brazos. La admiraba por muchas cosas, valentía, fuerza, sencillez... pero esa noche el deseo era el que se plantó en su mente, echando raíz. El cuerpo femenino era delineado por el camisón de seda, reluciendo la exquisitez, fragilidad y sensualidad que tenía.

Dormía como un ángel, no podía negarlo y no porque tuviera una perfecta delicadeza como lo que se ve en las películas, sino por la plácida expresión de su rostro al caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Dos horas la contempló, pero todo eso era lo que no lo dejaba dormir en esa madrugada.

Lo sentía, pero su mirada ganó curiosidad y miró hacia abajo, descubriendo su parte íntima, decididamente mucho más despierte que él.

¡Vaya! ¡Él no era una máquina sexual, por Kami! Aunque no negaba que por un lado deseaba saltar sobre su amada esposa y hacerle el amor hasta quedar totalmente desfallecidos, pero su conciencia no se lo permitió, ya habría otro día para eso, ¿verdad?

Evitando despertarla, se escurrió de la cama para irse al cuarto de baño de la habitación, para darse una ducha fría. Muy fría. Helada...

Para su desgracia se sentía terrible, era un completo masoquista. O quizá no, su "plan" no funcionaría con agua caliente.

El sonido de la ducha llamó la atención de la durmiente Videl. No era muy estruendosa, pero por alguna razón fue lo suficientemente ruidosa como para perturbar su tranquilo sueño.

-¿Por qué se da un baño tan tarde?

Con cautela y sin hacer el menor ruido deslizó sus pies por la alfombra de su habitación siguiendo el mismo camino que su marido. Abrió con lentitud la puerta del baño mientras sentía que la mandíbula le caía, metafóricamente, al suelo. Se dio aire sintiéndose bastante...acalorada. Se sintió como una colegiala, estaba husmeando desde la puerta del baño, pero la puerta de cristal de la ducha le permitía ver completamente la atractiva y masculina figura de Gohan que tiritaba bajo el agua helada.

Esa que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo...

Decir que se sintió como el viejo cochino, el Maestro Roshi, era poco. Se sintió como si fuera la primera vez que miraba desnudo a su marido, al punto que casi le daba una hemorragia nasal. Pero no podía negar que su marido era increíblemente atractivo. Se le notaban sus horas diarias de entrenamiento con Piccolo y...

¡Alto!

Ella podría estarse bañando con él, ¿no es verdad? Se sonrojó con violencia ante la idea.

¡Achú!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Gohan abrió la puerta del baño mientras resoplaba por el frío, y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. La puerta se azotó con fuerza y Videl cayó al suelo sobre su ropa.

¿Qué hacía ella recostada allí?

¿Acaso lo estaba espiando?

Su carácter despistado y tímido relució mientras parpadeaba confundido y Videl se sonrojó como una manzana. El pensamiento de bañarse con él volvió a su mente, pero siempre temió hacerle la sugerencia, prontamente se sintió ridícula, espiando a su marido mientras se duchaba...

Con su cabello húmedo y el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo viril y masculino.

Se obligó a recobrar la cordura, aunque fuera un poco.

-¡Perdón, me caí! –gritó mientras se levantaba y mostraba las palmas de sus manos en gesto de inocencia- ¡continúa, no has visto nada!

Dio un salto y, sin saber como reaccionar ante el gesto interrogante de su marido, corrió fuera del lugar y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

Cayendo a la realidad, Gohan se frustró consigo mismo. ¿Por qué había actuado como un verdadero idiota?, nadie más que él conocía lo apasionada que era Videl, pero la avergonzó con su mirada ridícula al no captar desde un principio la situación y allí estaban las consecuencias. No podía negar que le había dado un buen susto pero debió aprovechar la ocasión, ¡pero nooo!, tuvo que quedarse mirándola como estúpido antes de que ella se avergonzara y saliera huyendo de allí como si la idea de compartir la ducha fuera algo prohibido.

Y no era así.

Por lo que se secó el cuerpo con prisa para vestirse e ir con su esposa lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto Videl se debatía consigo misma recostada nuevamente en el lecho. Aún se encontraba cansada y buscaba dormirse, pero lo ocurrido minutos atrás la tenía levemente inquieta. No por la situación vergonzosa de ser pillada espiando a su marido en el baño, sino porque Gohan era demasiado gentil y comprensivo, al punto de dejarla dormir cuando bien pudo exigir sus derechos de esposo.

Lo ama con locura y él a ella. De pronto sólo deseó estar con él a solas, pedirle que la besara con ternura hasta quedarse sin aire y fundirse con él en silencio. Se sonrojó.El sueño se apoderó de ella una vez más, tan pronto llegara el día le recompensaría con un apetitoso desayuno.

Y como si el mismisimo Dende hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, sintió como Gohan se recostaba a su lado y la abrazaba con ternura.

-Videl –dijo con voz ronca- te amo...

Ella se estremece al sentir el cálido aliento de él en su oído, causándole un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, pero lo que terminó por descolocarla fue cuando él empezó a depositar suaves, húmedos y tibios besos a lo largo de su cuello de porcelana. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y empezaron a recorrer la curvilínea figura de su adorada esposa.

-¿Qué estás...planeando? –dijo entre susurros. Ya sabe para donde iba el asunto, pero deseaba que Gohan lo dijera.

-Quiero desnudarte la máscara y demostrarte lo que me haces sentir –contesta osado, ruborizado hasta las orejas. Después la besó.

Pero Videl al parecer no estuvo satisfecha con eso.

-¿Me dejas darte cuidados especiales? –ronronea, juguetona, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache de él-si fuera mi último recuerdo me gustaría hacerlo.

-Sabes que sí –es lo último que le diría entre besos antes de proseguir con demostrarle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba y cuanto la necesitaba-. Abusas de que no puedo dejar de mirarte, en esta madrugada voy a comerte el corazón a besos...

Besos húmedos, gruñidos, gemidos, caricias y amor son algunas de las cosas que predominaron esa mañana en su habitación. Se olvidaron del mundo y de todos, de pronto sólo eran ellos dos, haciendo el amor con fogosidad, con intensidad, como si fuera la última vez que lo harían. Todo lo que tendrían pendiente a partir del día siguiente podría irse al diablo.

* * *

Viajaron a la ciudad paraíso por un buen rato para después regresar y quedarse profundamente dormidos. Videl fue la primera en despertarse, comprobando la hora del reloj se dio cuenta que debía darse prisa, su hija llegaría pronto de la casa de sus abuelos y no había preparado aún el desayuno.

¡Tenía que darse prisa!

Sin despertar todavía a su marido, corrió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Como no esperó a que el agua caliente saliera, tiritó del frío, aunque también le sirvió para espabilarse.

Después se arrepentiría, pero debe apurarse. Aún con el cabello húmedo se hizo su larga trenza de costumbre, de las puntas aún caían algunas gotas de agua que eran reclamadas por la gravedad. Con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo se dirigió al closet en busca de ropa. Probablemente habría mucho sol ese día, sin embargo todavía sentía algo de frío por la fría ducha. Tomó una camisa de mangas largas rosa y unos jeans de mezclilla.

Metió el restante de la camisa por debajo de su pantalón y se colocó un cinturón. Debía verse bien esa mañana, tal y como lo reflejaban sus emociones.

Esa día en especial tenía muchas ganas de hacer un buen desayuno para su familia y un gran bentou para irse a pasear por las montañas Paoz. Así que sin más demora comenzó a cocinar.

Sacó salchichas, camarones, brócoli, pollo y otros ingredientes. Decidió que haría una ensalada de verduras, fritaría las salchichas con forma de pulpo –porque así le gustaban a su hija desde pequeña- y algunas brochetas de pollo frito para el desayuno. Y para el bentou serían camarones tempera, tortilla de huevo, verduras sazonadas y más salchichas.

Estaba segura de que esa noche tendría sueños con salchichas de pulpo, que tendrían su propio planeta, serán cien de ellos. Habrá un bebé que siempre estará feliz rodeado de sus padres y demás familia. Tendrán una luna con una S en medio de color morado, como los pulpos, con algunas partes blancas, allí vivirá con un águila bebé, muy adorable, que los saludará todas las noches con su pequeña ala. Y todos ellos serán muy felices habitando ahí.

Inclusive tendrán su propia canción: _Salchicha pulpo Daikazoku_.

¿O los confundía con la familia Dango?

Quien sabe, pero cambiaría los Dangos por salchichas.

Lo primero que realizó fue el bentou, para olvidarse de ese asunto y poder centrarse con la comida-desayuno.

Gohan había despertado, bañado y cambiado. Ahora le ayudaba a poner la mesa, en espera de su hija para que los tres pudieran desayunar como la bella y dulce familia que eran.

Pero...

A Videl se le ocurrió dejarlo a cargo de la última cocción de embutidos mientras iba a recibir a la feliz Pan. Madre e hija se quedaron conversando de las aventuras que tuvo con su abuelo y el joven Trunks por el universo, pues ese tema había quedado pendiente con todo el asunto de las esferas del dragón, la amenaza de Baby, la destrucción del planeta Tierra... En fin.

Tan ensimismadas estaban con la charla que no notaron que el hijo mayor de Goku también la estaba presenciando con notorio entusiasmo...

¡Y la comida se estaba quemando!

-¡Gohaaaaaaaan!

La casa se remeció por completo.

Padre e hija contemplaron como Videl corría en busca del extintor para apagar el mini incendio que se originó en su sartén. Tuvo que lidiar con los restos de comida quemada y remojada y la cocina eventualmente quedó hecha un completo desastre.

Pan con cierta timidez se sentó en la mesa frente al lavadero para poder ingerir sus respectivos alimentos.

-¡Está delicioso mamá! –le dijo a modo de consuelo, pero también la verdad-. Siempre voy a amar lo que cocinas, ¡en serio!

-Videl, lo siento... –habló el semi saiyajin viendo como su esposa lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo-. La verdad se me olvidó por completó...

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y le indicó que se sentara a desayunar. Él se ofreció a ayudarla pero se negó rotundamente, amenazando que se enojaría en serio si continuaba así, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que sentarse a acompañar a su hija.

No comío, sino que empezó a leer el periódico Dragon Times. Y mientras su esposa comenzaba a lavar algunos trastes, Pan notó que era la única que estaba desayunando.

-A ver papá, di "aah" –indicó mientras le extiende el tenedor que pinchaba una salchicha de pulpo. Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de su hija e hizo caso a lo que ella pedía.

Mientras tanto la mujer de ojos azules contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa afable, sin soltar un vaso de vidrio que secaba con un trapo blanco. Era una situación realmente tierna y única. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado que su madre presenciara cuadros así! Que viera la hermosa familia que formó junto a Gohan, que también conociera el mundo que descubrió junto con él.

-Espero terminen de desayunar pronto, porque tengo pensado llevarlos de picnic –menciona mientras tira los restos de comida a la basura-. Ustedes elijan el lugar.

-¿El río que está por las montañas? –le preguntó Gohan a su hija con ojos de complicidad.

-¡Sí! Tenemos mucho tiempo sin ir –sonríe Pan.

Terminó la comida que había en su plato con una rapidez indescriptible, con voracidad. Levantó su plato y corrió a lavarlo ante la mirada sorprendida de Videl.

En definitiva, nunca dejará de amar a su familia.

* * *

 _Notas..._

He aquí mi respectivo fic del concurso, espero que no les haya aburrido o lo sintieran muy corto xD soy malísima para el lemon, lo intenté varias veces pero al final opté por no ponerlo, así que la historia me quedó más corta de lo que esperaba ._.

Al menos espero haberles sacado una sonrisa :3 ¡un abrazo gigante y muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
